Tractor-trailer vehicles utilize couplings that carry highpressure air and hydraulic fluids between the tractor and trailer. The combination of pressured air and hydraulic fluid require that the coupling elements remain intact because a disablement can easily result in the brakes of the trailer failing or locking and possibly cause an accident.
This device relates to those safety apparatuses for the prevention of the mating components of a coupling from becoming disengaged, and, more particularly, relates to those couplings that connect air lines and hydraulic lines from a tractor to a trailer.
The present invention further relates to those safety devices that, in addition to preventing the accidental disengagement of the components of the coupling, also permits free movement within a range of angular rotation about an approximate centerpoint. With the coupling members extending from the safety device, they can follow the angular movements of the trailer as it follows the tractor in motion.